smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath's Honeymoon/Part 4
Back in the Smurf Village, as the tavern was closing, Duncan was with Wild, who looked like he was a little depressed. "Aye, what troubles you tonight, my boy?" Duncan asked. "My heart is sad, knowing that Smurfette is now married to Empath and that I can no longer have her," Wild answered. "We all know that feeling, laddie," Duncan said. "It's one thing that we will smurf over in time, hopefully." "But what am I going to smurf being without her?" Wild asked. "Will there be another Smurfette that I can marry?" "I honestly don't know about that," Duncan said. "Smurfette was a pretty unique creation of an evil wizard, and Papa Smurf isn't quite willing to smurf up another that is just like her to satisfy anyone's heart." "That just doesn't seem fair, that Papa Smurf would not create another Smurfette like her," Wild said. "I know how you feel about that, but we can't question Papa Smurf's decisions when he's just trying to smurf out for us and smurf what is best for each of us in the long smurf," Duncan said. "Then I will never know what it's like to smurf alone with a Smurfette," Wild said, sounding upset. "What you need, laddie, is a night in the Imaginarium to smurf your mind off your troubles," Duncan said. "Imaginarium? You mean that place where you can smurf all your dreams to come true?" Wild asked. "It's something like that," Duncan answered. "I can get you smurfed up in there to imagine whatever it is you want to smurf, and I'm sure that you can smurf things from there." "You mean if I can imagine a Smurfette that I can smurf alone with, that will happen in there?" Wild asked. "You can't smurf her home with you, but whatever your heart fancies, you can smurf it in there without anybody to interrupt you while you're smurfing it," Duncan replied. "Come, let us smurf there so I can show you." Tapper watched as Duncan took Wild away to visit the Imaginarium to deal with his own personal sense of loneliness. He knew that this night was going to be hard on his fellow Smurfs, including himself. As he retired to his own sleeping quarters, Tapper kneeled down and prayed. "O Lord God, Father Almighty, maker of heaven and earth and provider of all good things, I pray this night that the hearts of all our fellow Smurfs, including myself, would be smurfed with the presence of You smurfing there to give us peace and comfort and healing in our inner being, that Empath and Smurfette would enjoy their time alone together under Your blessings for a happy and holy union of man and woman as one flesh, that we would smurf the fact that we are not alone as long as You are with us each and every smurf of the day, in every day that You smurf us to live our lives in glory and honor unto You. In Your only begotten Son Jesus' name, I pray. Amen." ----- Empath and Smurfette were at last brought to the hut where they would privately consummate their love for each other together. But neither of them felt like they were ready to just rush into doing that yet. There was still something they needed to do which was rather personal and part of their own culture. "Papi Utopi, is there a beach that we can go to, that's near the village?" Empath asked after the ceremony was over. "There's one that's on the other end of that path leading from the vegetable garden that is our personal swimming area," Papi Utopi said. "But I would advise you to be careful, if you're going to venture out of our village. The island has some creatures on it that are not very friendly to meet even at night." "We'll be careful, Papi Utopi," Smurfette said. "Good night and thank you!" Empath and Smurfette had gone out to the beach after nightfall when everyone else had gone asleep. Empath was still wearing only his swim briefs and his hat while Smurfette had on a slip and her hat. As much as they liked the villagers of the paradise island Marco had sent them to, they felt that they needed someplace a little more private. Empath built a fire on the beach while Smurfette settled down on the towel she brought along. She waited for him to ignite the fire so that he could settle down beside her and watch the night sky together. "Isn't this the most beautiful sight you could smurf, Empath?" Smurfette said, sighing. "It makes me wish the whole Smurf Village could smurf here on this night...if it weren't for the fact that this is our honeymoon!" "This smurf is certain that there are a few Smurfs who would appreciate this sight and take advantage of it, Smurfette," Empath said. Smurfette noticed that Empath wasn't making any move towards her. He seemed more distracted by the sight of the sky than by the sight of her. "Empath, what's wrong?" she asked, directing his gaze toward her. Empath sighed. "This smurf feels like this smurf is going to take everything the other Smurfs love about you and leave them with nothing, Smurfette." "I know they're jealous, Empath," Smurfette said. "And I know they're disappointed because they all love me and they all want me to smurf one of them as their one true love for all time. I don't want to smurf them get hurt, either. But I think it's fair that I should smurf myself to the one Smurf who is going to love me alone for all time, and that the one Smurf should never feel ashamed about smurfing himself completely to the one he loves." "You're right, Smurfette," Empath said. "It just makes this smurf feel silly to finally have a treasure like this and not be able to touch it without feeling selfish or anything." "This treasure is only meant for one Smurf, Empath, and it wouldn't be worth smurfing it for somebody if I could never smurf it with anybody," Smurfette said, looking into Empath's eyes and touching his face. Empath looked at Smurfette and realized that she wasn't going to hold back. He reached out his hand and took her other hand. "There's this ritual that the Smurfs engage in when it comes to consummation which Papa Smurf taught this smurf about," Empath said. "What you want to do is place your hand under this smurf's hat." "Okay," Smurfette said, doing what Empath has directed her. "And then what?" "And then, you just simply move your hand underneath the hat..." Empath said. "Like this?" Smurfette said as she moved her hand under Empath's hat, noticing that he reacted as if somebody had touched him in a very gentle spot. She giggled at the reaction. "Oh, so that's why male Smurfs tend to wear hats!" "Well, it's one of the reasons!" Empath said, sounding rather sheepish. "You may want to use both hands for this!" "What am I supposed to do now?" Smurfette said. "Uh...what you want to do is...slowly remove this smurf's hat with...what you're doing right now," Empath answered, as if he didn't want Smurfette to stop what she was doing. "Hmmm, now this sounds interesting," Smurfette said with bit of a smile. "Okay, just relax, I promise that I will smurf this nice and gentle..." Empath sat still, letting himself stay focused on Smurfette while she gently moved her hands all over his bald head, feeling what it was doing to him. "This smurf could feel my tail twitching," he quietly said. "Is that what's supposed to happen?" Smurfette asked. "Just don't stop," Empath said. And so she continued to stroke him until his hat dropped right off his head. "Okay, my turn now," Smurfette said, sitting herself up and positioning herself so that Empath could do the same to her. Empath took his hands and gently placed them under Smurfette's hat, stroking her hair, making her feel the same thing he was feeling. "I could feel my tail twitching, too," she said quietly, until he too had caused her hat to drop off her head. Neither of them noticed. Neither of them cared. All they could think about at that moment is each other. It was as if they were the only two people that existed in the world, and that this night and everything in the world was made solely for them. And it was a night that seemed to last forever. ---- Meanwhile, back in the Smurf Village, Polaris Psyche had suddenly woke up in terror. He had just realized that Empath was no longer a part of his dreams. He had looked around the darkened room of what was now his own house, as Empath had now left his house for Polaris to live in by himself. And then he went outside, looking at the moon in the clear starry sky, wondering what had just happened. Polaris never had that feeling of Empath being absent from his dreams before. Even after Empath had left Psychelia and Polaris was forced to having his memories of Empath erased by the Psyche Master, he still had dreams of himself and Empath being together, with Empath sharing things about the Smurfs to Polaris that were never meant for anyone else in Psychelia to know about. But now it was if Empath had been forever shut off from him, as if they could no longer be in the same dreams together. Then Polaris realized what had happened. It was the moment that Empath and Smurfette consummated their love for each other together. And at that moment, Empath had been shut out of Polaris' dreams. Polaris had no idea of what to think or feel about that moment. He just sat outside his house, looking at the moon in wonder. And he could feel a single teardrop forming in his eye. ---- The next morning Smurfette woke up bright and early, feeling rather refreshed and energetic. She expected that she would be worn out from the night she had spent alone with Empath, as the experience they had together was beyond anything she could comfortably describe to anyone else, and yet it felt like the best form of pleasure she ever had. She looked at Empath sleeping beside her and noticed that there was a very big smile on his face, which was unusual for him as he normally didn't smile like that even at his happiest moment. Smurfette had a feeling that Empath truly enjoyed his night alone with her, and that it made him feel really happy. She smiled as she watched Empath continue to lay there in a deep sleep, oblivious to anything going on beside him. Smurfette planted a kiss on Empath's forehead as she got out of bed, put on her hat, and went outside her hut to look around. "What a beautiful morning to smurf up to," she said, stretching her arms and legs while taking in the scenery. "It's too bad that a certain someone is still asleep, because I would very much want to smurf that beautiful morning with him right now." "Smurfette, would you mind not talking so much while this smurf is trying to sleep?" she heard Empath say. Smurfette turned around and looked inside the hut, but all she could see is Empath still asleep. "Hmmm...I must be imagining things," she mused. "I smurf that I could have heard Empath smurfing to me right now." "That's because you're still talking, and this smurf can still hear you talking in my sleep," Empath answered, though he still didn't wake up. Smurfette began to sense that this wasn't Empath communicating to her through anything but thought. "Wait a minute," Smurfette said, realizing it for herself. "You're not just smurfing your telepathy to smurf to me like that...I can actually smurf your thoughts!" "That is correct, and if you know what this smurf is thinking, you should know that your thinking is a little too loud for this smurf to stay asleep listening to," Empath said, again through thought. Smurfette knew that Empath had some explaining to do. "Okay, Empath, you're going to smurf me how is it I'm able to smurf your thoughts," she said as she approached his side of the bed. "Can this smurf be able to sleep for a bit longer before this smurf can explain anything?" Empath said through thought, still not moving an inch out of the bed. But Smurfette wasn't going to let Empath continue sleeping and talking to her like this if she didn't have any answers. She grabbed Empath's nose and blocked up his nostrils until he found himself unable to breathe. He woke up startled. "Okay, Smurfette, you win," he said, this time through regular talking. "All I want to know is how I'm able to smurf your thoughts inside my head while you're able to smurf my thoughts, Empath," Smurfette said. Empath thought about that for a moment and then just shook his head. "This smurf honestly doesn't know, Smurfette. All this smurf knows is that before last night, only this smurf would be able to know what's in your thoughts unless we were in a mindlink together, where you would be able to know what's in this smurf's thoughts as well as those of your fellow Smurfs in the mindlink." "Before last night..." Smurfette wondered. Then it dawned on her. "You mean...when we were together like that...we became...bonded? Not just in spirit, but also in our thoughts?" "That's the only reasonable explanation this smurf can come up with, Smurfette," Empath answered. "Honestly, this smurf had no idea that this would be the result of what we were doing last night. Not that this smurf would regret any moment of it, though." "I don't regret it, either, Empath," Smurfette said. "But this smurfs beyond simply smurfing what it feels to be married to you. It's not just knowing what you are and what you're thinking. It's like you're inside me now and I can't help feeling and smurfing that you'll know everything about me and I'll know everything about you, and that we would be lost without each other." "That is what this smurf is also sensing, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf apologizes if any of this makes you feel uncomfortable." Smurfette sighed. "I'll just have to smurf used to this feeling, Empath. For now, let's smurf in this beautiful morning together, now that you're up and about." Empath smiled. "This smurf will join you in doing that, Smurfette." ---- "Good morning, my young Smurf and Smurfette," Papi Utopi greeted them as they both emerged from their hut. "Did you both sleep well?" "We were lucky to be able to sleep at all, Papi Utopi, but we were able to rest," Smurfette said, planting a kiss on the village leader's cheek. "This smurf was just wondering if it were possible for us to do some exploring on the island," Empath said. "I wouldn't need to remind you that most of this island is dangerous, Empath," Papi Utopi said. "You may not want to take your bride with you on this journey." "We were hoping that we would do this together," Empath said. "It would be a shame to smurf back home and not smurf everything that your beautiful home smurfs to offer," Smurfette said. "You may regret the things that you will encounter on this island if you intend on both exploring it together," Papi Utopi said. "But hold on...I will see what I can offer you." "We might as well prepare ourselves in the meantime, Smurfette," Empath said as Papi Utopi went back into his own hut. ---- Soon Empath and Smurfette were dressed more in the manner of two people who were out for a hike. Although Empath was still dressed in just a Smurf hat and his swim briefs, he had put on some hiking shoes. Smurfette was getting her backpack ready when Empath appeared with a piece of paper. "Empath, what do you smurf here?" she asked. "It's a map of the island that the leader of this village gave this smurf for our hiking trip, Smurfette," Empath answered. "He says that it should smurf us a good route that will let us smurf our way around the mountain to smurf the sights and smurf us..." "Empath, did you hear what you just smurfed?" Smurfette said, interrupting Empath. Empath paused briefly, wondering what the interruption was for. "Well, this smurf did say that this map should smurf us a good route that will let us smurf our way around the mountain and..." "Empath, you're doing it!" Smurfette said. "You're finally speaking in Smurf clearly!" Empath was surprised to discover that. "Great Ancestors! This smurf just realized this for himsmurf. Moreover, all of this smurf's thoughts are now in Smurf language. But how is any of this possible?" "I don't know," Smurfette said. "You usually smurf that you speak in Smurf whenever you're very angry or very sad, but other times you would be smurfing nonsense. But here it's like..." "This smurf had normal feelings and it just suddenly smurfed out of the blue," Empath said, knowing what Smurfette was thinking. "There was no extreme smurfing that this smurf smurfed inside me." "Maybe you are experiencing an extreme emotion right now, Empath...that of smurfing in love with me," Smurfette said, smiling at Empath. Empath felt a little embarrassed to hear that. "This smurf would never thought that it would smurf being married to you for this smurf to finally speak in Smurf clearly. This honeymoon is smurftainly full of surprises." Smurfette kissed him. "Well, however it smurfened, I'm glad that you're becoming the Smurf that you were smurfed to be, and I won't smurf back a single moment of loving you just for that, Empath." Empath smiled. "This smurf will not regret it at all, Smurfette." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath's Honeymoon chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories